


First

by cosmic_interference



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward First Times, Childhood Friends, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Romance, bolin loves him some pussy, until it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_interference/pseuds/cosmic_interference
Summary: He was so sure she’d forget, so sure she’d eventually turn 19 and only think about the time they popped in a porno into the DVD player by accident as something to laugh about as she went on with her life. Thinking this, Bolin had felt it safe to agree with her request. And so, the pact was made.Bolin and Korra would lose their virginities to each other if they don’t find any other partner by the time they reach 18.
Relationships: Bolin/Korra (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I've had this piece of steamy Borra fanfiction sitting idle for a while now and never quite knew if I should post it or not. I don't know if anyone is going to read it now but, oh well, if you do however stumble upon this and read it, I love you immensely. 
> 
> I want to note that I got the idea for this story from another fic with the same trope. I just wanted to do my take on it. In this modern AU fic, Korra still grew up relatively isolated from everyone else but she was instead isolated in a small White Lotus compound located beside a little village where Bolin and Mako and their whole family lived. I've also altered some aspects of Bolin and Mako's life here, in that they went to university (still within the Korra universe) instead of becoming pro-benders. 
> 
> I think that's everything as far as context is concerned. :) Enjoy!

“So.” Bolin said, half chuckling. 

“So.” Korra responded in a small voice.

They stayed that way for a little while longer, under the cover together but never touching. 

And to think everything seemed to start off relatively easy. 

— 

The agreement was simple and straightforward, a pact made when Korra was thirteen and Bolin was fourteen: if neither of them gets laid by the time they are eighteen, then they would rather lose their virginities to each other. At the time Bolin admitted it was not his brightest moment. After all, it was at age ten that Bolin first discovered Korra was not only the girl he wanted to hang out with all day during the weekends, but that he wanted to be beside her all the time. He realized he wanted to be with her long before the pact was made. 

If he remembered correctly, the pact was made clumsily and in response to an encounter they should have probably not experienced. 

It was a fateful winter night when the pact was formed. Bolin’s large extended family was home for the holidays, and being that their family was large, every holiday saw their house filled to the brim with people. Bolin beamed with joy, completely in his element interacting with each and every member of his family. Unlike Mako, Bolin was less sullen and enjoyed the company of many as much as he enjoyed the company of his own brother. 

Or Korra, it seemed, who he finally spotted standing with her back flush against the wall closest to the basement door, holding a cup of water in her hand that she was so intently watching. Bolin excused himself to stroll closer to her, ignoring the way his heart pounded so much louder whenever he was around her. 

There was no reason she had to know. 

Holding his cup in his own hand, he waited for her to look up at him and the way she instantly smiled just made him feel all sorts of warm and… funny inside. Only when he got older would he realize what that was, but at the time, he labelled that feeling ‘funny,’ an emotion that made him grin at her. 

She grinned back. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” he responded, clinking his cup against hers, to which she obliged happily. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. It’s just a lot of people. And I only really know you. And Mako. And your grandmother.” 

That she did, and no matter how many times Bolin introduced her, she seemed to forget them. Bolin supposed that was just the thing about big families. Now, enough movies told him that whisking a girl away to somewhere nice in the middle of a party was the way to go. Only there were no ‘nice’ places in their household, and the cold winter night outside limited their options severely. So Bolin turned to the next best thing: the basement. 

It made sense that Korra would stand in the proximity of the room they hung out in the most. Every Friday like clockwork since they were old enough to understand how to operate the DVD player, Bolin and Korra would sit on the couch in the basement and watch a movie together. Sometimes Mako would join them, but as he grew older, he remained in his room for longer periods and joined Friday basement movie nights only sparingly. 

This time, Mako was bustling about helping their grandmother tend to the guests. Bolin and Korra snuck away to the basement with ease, and when Korra flopped down onto the sofa, she seemed to sigh in relief for the first time all night. Bolin hid a careful smile as he turned to the DVD player. A disk case of their favourite movie sat on top of the DVD player. Bolin figured if there was something that could help Korra’s nervous energy abate, it would be watching something familiar. 

Only, when he sat down and pressed the remote so the disk would be fed into the slot, something completely different materialized on the screen. It was… not their favourite movie, that was for sure. In fact, it didn’t even seem very appropriate at all. Bolin and Korra looked at each other but neither made a move to pop open the DVD player, go back upstairs, and forget this ever happened. Perhaps it was pubescent curiosity that made them stay seated where they were, staring intently at the unfolding events on screen until it finished. Both of them had questions in mind that they did not have the courage to ask each other just yet. Not now that Bolin’s shirt felt too tight and his skin too hot, not now that Korra’s hair seemed to lay much too flat on her forehead, sticking down due to the light sheen of sweat.

“Uhm,” Bolin awkwardly broke the heavy silence first. “So, that was a _different,_ uhm, movie.” 

“That was… Bo, I don’t think that was a movie.” 

“Y-yes it is,” Bolin responded with nervous laughter, tugging at his collar. “Didn’t you see the actors?” 

Korra’s look was puzzled, but she didn’t say anything for a long time after that, and neither did Bolin. The party upstairs continued merrily, and soon, thankfully, Bolin’s body temperature dropped and his shirt no longer felt three sizes too small. 

Well, until Korra decided to attack the awkwardness by saying: “I’m pretty sure that was sex.” 

Bolin couldn’t help but agree. He knew Korra well enough to sense that this specific tone of her voice brokered no argument. Which meant they were venturing into uncharted territory and he had to be careful not to show any signs that, well, he would rather not have this conversation with her because, well, it was simply too awkward to talk about something so intimate in such a casual manner with the person he liked so much. 

He gulped. “Yes. I think so, yes.”

Korra looked thoughtful, her gaze back in her cup of water again. “What do you think it feels like?” 

“Wh—what?”

“Sex,” she asked, unyielding blue eyes now trained at him. _Too tight._ Tomorrow, he will burn this shirt. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Should it feel bad?” Korra tilted her head. 

Something told Bolin it shouldn’t, but he had the same question in his head while they were watching the video. “I don’t think so,” he said. Of this, at least, he felt sure. He and Mako may not have any parents anymore but he was vaguely aware two people in love also engaged in… well, sex, and that their love meant sex was supposed to feel good. With a full blown blush, he told Korra as much, and she took his information like it was nothing but plain fact rather than fuel to an increasingly uncomfortable conversation. For Bolin, of course, who had never had this conversation with a girl before. With some of his guy friends at school, sure, but never with a girl, much less Korra. 

He drank from his cup as he watched Korra think from the corner of his eyes. Finally, she blinked up at him. 

“You think that will hurt me?” She asked. Bolin choked on his water. Korra was quick to pat his back, which only made it worse. 

“I— uhm,” he cleared his throat. “I don’t know.” 

“You think it will hurt you?” She followed up, unfazed by his discomfort. _Spirits_ , this is the first time he actually regretted going to the basement. It wasn’t supposed to end up like this. He just wanted Korra to feel a little less overwhelmed so that when she goes back up with him to the party, it’ll be easier for her to interact with everyone else. 

“I— I hope not.” He finally croaked out, thumping his chest lightly with his balled fist, willing the discomfort in his throat to melt away. It didn’t, especially not when Korra’s resolute eyes trained on him. This time, he knew a decision was going to follow it and he didn’t exactly know if it would be a good one. He hoped it would be good because Korra sticks to things she wants to do with a fiery passion. 

Korra crossed her legs on the couch and set her cup down on the floor. 

“You said that sex was something that two people who loved each other did.” She explained, almost to herself. “But in the video, they didn’t seem to be happy doing it.”

“Yeah?” Bolin said, setting his own cup down and rubbing his throat from all the coughing. 

“Does that mean she didn’t love him?” 

This conversation was so weird. Bolin had such a vague idea of sex that every question Korra threw at him felt like a trap. Granted, he was one year older than Korra and thus felt like he knew about this _whole thing_ more than her, but he felt like it was still not his place to talk about these things with her. After all, she had her parents.. But the cat was already out of the bag and there didn’t seem to be a way he was going to get Korra to think about anything else until this was finished. 

“I don’t know many things about that but… I guess maybe, they’re not doing it for love.” 

“Why not?” 

“I think because maybe… maybe it doesn’t matter if they love each other.” This was horrible. If only it weren’t so cold outside then maybe he could bend himself a little rock house and promptly die in it. 

“So they’re just having sex?” 

Bolin shrugged, trying to be dismissive about it. “I think so.” 

“Well,” Korra said after a while. “I thought of something.” 

“Okay?” 

“Obviously, when I grow up, I’ll be doing that.”

Bolin winced, feeling entirely responsible for the blunder. She was only a year younger than him and yet he already felt like he’d violated her, even though they didn’t really expect porn to be tonight’s movie. 

“And,” Korra started again, a small smile gracing her lips for the first time since this whole thing started. “Since I already love you, maybe you can be the first person I do that with!” 

_Since I already love you._

He knew she just meant the friendly type of love, he knew this. He did. But it felt so nice, so warm in his heart when she said that, her sincerity clear in her eyes. It was just the other half of her statement that made him blink in disbelief. 

“You want to… _what_ ? With— with _me_?” He asked while placing a hand on his chest. “M—me?” 

“Yeah.” Her smile was blinding, like she hadn’t just said something that started to fry Bolin’s pubescent brain in a hot oil bath of dangerous teenage boy curiosity. 

“Well,” he grappled for an excuse and found one just as quickly. “We can’t, though, because we’re not old enough.” 

Korra considered this, eventually nodding. “Eighteen, then.” 

Bolin gulped. “Eighteen? What do you mean?” _Lie,_ he berated himself. He knew exactly what that meant. And from the looks of it, so did she. 

“We wait until we’re eighteen and then we do it. If we don’t find anyone else to do it with by then.” 

And this was when his famous mistake began: he’d _agreed_.

He was so sure she’d forget, so sure she’d eventually turn 19 and only think about the time they popped in a porno into the DVD player by accident as something to laugh about as she went on with her life. Thinking this, Bolin had felt it safe to agree with her request. And so, the pact was made. 

Bolin and Korra would lose their virginities to each other if they don’t find any other partner by the time they reach 18. 

—

And like almost every promise she made, she made good on this one, too, showing up at his dorm room door a week after her birthday, after she’d moved into the same school he did for college. 

_Fuck,_ he thought as he let her enter his dorm room. His roommate was out for the night for his weekly DnD habit.

He sighed. _Just his luck, then._

As he closed the door, Korra bounded up to him in a great hug, and Bolin caught her, encircling his thick arms around her. When she pulled away, she punched his arm. 

“Ow, _Korra_!” He admonished, rubbing the spot. “When did you get such a mean right hook?” 

“Training to be the Avatar, of course! I also came because I promised I would beat you in an arm-wrestling match one day, didn’t I? Prepare to be defeated!” She exclaimed, before Bolin moved to hush her on account of the other sleeping students on the floor. Korra apologized in an instant, smiling sheepishly at her antics. 

There was that _funny_ feeling in the pit of Bolin’s stomach again. And it just intensified when she settled on his single bed, deftly taking off her boots and kicking it to the side. She spotted a folding table off to the side, leaning beside the window. She pulled it close, placing it in front of Bolin’s bed before pointing to a spare chair near the door that was piled high with laundry. 

“Come on, pull that seat over here and fight me like a man!” She said, sending Bolin laughing. 

“You’re on, lady! I’ll show you what a man looks like!” He retorted, speaking loud enough for effect but quiet enough so as not to disturb everyone else on the floor. 

This was good. Good. She came here for a _different_ promise. He might just be able to get out of this. With a flourish, he sat down on his seat and flexed his arm, placing his elbow on the table in preparation for their battle. Realizing he had been topless all this time, he felt a little subconscious, looking at Korra and then scooching his seat just a little close to his bed so he could reach for his tank. 

Korra waved her hand dismissively. “Hey, Bo, relax, it’s just me.” 

“Oh, okay,” he retreated to his seat, positioning his arm on the table. “Let’s go, little lady,” he said, grinning when she fit her hand easily into his own. Bolin reminded himself that this was an arm-wrestling rematch and willed himself not to dwell on the thought that her hand in his just felt so… perfect. So, so perfect. 

Soon, she was exerting effort into her hand, her teeth gritted as she pushed against Bolin’s grip. 

“Not to brag but I was born to have a tighter grip, Korra. It’s an earthbender thing.” 

Korra scoffed. “No it’s not, and that’s definitely a brag. Don’t forget _I’m_ the Avatar.” 

Bolin laughed, and it felt just like old times. “You _still_ weren’t born an earthbender, unfortunately. But _fortunately_ , our established friendship means you can request for me to go easy on you. See that? I used unfortunately and fortunately together. Neat, huh?”

“Ha! No way, Bo! I didn’t practice all that time for nothing,” she responded, and Bolin was surprised to find his hand was actually giving. 

“Okay, whoa,” he said, unable to help it. “Okay, that’s impressive. But not more than this!” 

With the strength of the right half of his body, he pressed tighter against her hand, determined to give her the fight she deserved. A light sheen of sweat beaded on her brow and it was more alarmingly… attractive than it needed to be. Korra’s hand started to give this time, but with a tight groan, she was able to summon up enough strength to slam Bolin’s hand in defeat. 

“Ah, what! No fair! Did you go into the Avatar State just then? That’s illegal, you know.” Bolin protested, comically crossing his arms. Korra’s eyes flitted to his bunched biceps just then, and unbidden, Bolin arched a curious brow. _Interesting._

“No, I didn’t,” Korra coughed into her hand before momentarily turning her head to look around the room. 

He’ll let that slide. For now. “I could have sworn I saw some glowing! Explain yourself!” He protested, proceeding as normal. 

“I have nothing to explain!” She replied, standing up abruptly. They stared at each other, squinting for only a split second and for a split second, Bolin thought she was going to storm out out of embarrassment. Luckily, they’d just ended up laughing together. Korra closed the distance between them to hug him again, and Bolin was all too happy to return her tight embrace. 

“It’s so nice to see you, Bo. I really missed you!” 

“No, _I_ missed _you_!” Bolin said, pouting at her. She poked at his cheek intending to kiss it when just at that moment, Bolin turned his head. 

The kiss landed on his lip. 

A million thoughts rushed through Bolin’s brain in that moment, the most prominent being ‘put as much distance between you and Korra,’ and ‘never let her go.’ It didn’t help that these two thoughts fought each other in his head, rendering him immobile after the soft smack of her lips. It was a tiny thing, he barely tasted her, but his body singed for _more_ . And it did this so because it also knew what _day_ it was, how old they both were. 

It knew of the pact. 

Bolin swallowed; Korra caught it. Eventually, they broke apart, both feeling flustered. Bolin resolved to find solace away from his room, which now felt entirely stuffy. 

“I— uh, need to get something, uh, outside. You can, uh, stay here!” Bolin swung the door open hastily, but stopped when Korra said, “Wait.” 

_Don’t fight it, you’ve always loved her_ , his heart screamed at him. But his brain told him this wasn’t what he had in mind. Korra deserved to be worshipped in, maybe, silken sheets or something, not in his cramped dorm room. 

“Bolin, please look at me.” She pleaded, and when Bolin turned back to look at her, he wished he wasn’t wearing gray sweats to bed tonight. He could hide nothing in the thing. 

Desperate for a distraction, Bolin thought about many other things. All the things, if it meant he could calm down his wildly beating heart in front of her. He stood stock still, shoulders tensed and hunched inward. 

“You know why I came here, don’t you?” She asked, stepping slowly towards him and just when Bolin thought she was too close, she reached behind him to close the door. The lamp was usually enough light for him, but with her here, it seemed to shrink back at her brilliance. 

Bolin closed his eyes, worried that if he doesn’t, he might just lose himself staring into her eyes. So close. What was only seconds felt like ages before Bolin felt Korra’s careful breath against his cheek. _So close_. He resisted the urge to bite his lip. 

With a shaky smile, he quipped, “H— hi, Korra. It feels so nice to be _close_ friends with you.” How he could still manage a joke right now is beyond him, especially when earlier they had already accidentally kissed and even that nearly sent him into cardiac arrest. Korra’s hushed laughter at the joke made his shoulders relax just a little, before her next words made him tense up anew. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Bolin’s been hit by a heavy rock to the chest before, but all his training built up his resistance over time. But this… this was a hit to his heart. His breath hitched, unbidden, and he braved one eye open to look at… exactly how close she was. _Much too close._

“Korra, I—“ 

“Can I at least touch you?” 

“Korra—“

She reached tentative fingers into his jet black hair, and the small shiver that shot down his spine made his mouth run dry. _That was just a hair-touch! His body is betraying him!_ She’ll _definitely_ see the effect she has on him if she just looked down. _Please don’t look down. Please don’t look down._

“Is this okay?” 

_“Y-yes,”_ His mind screamed. But then Korra stopped touching his hair. 

“Yeah?” She asked. 

Bolin brought up a hand tentatively just to facepalm. “I— I said that out loud, didn’t I?” 

“Yes you did.” 

“I’m such an idiot,” he mumbled. 

“You are,” she agreed. 

Bolin raised a brow at her. “Hey!” 

Korra chuckled, which served to take away some more of the tight tension in his body. He was still on guard, though, making small steps backward to put some distance between them. But Korra easily caught on to what he was doing. She inhaled deeply and steeled her face into an unreadable expression. _Oh no, no_. 

“If you didn’t want me to be here then maybe you should have just told me! God, I feel like an idiot!” She groaned, shoving past him to get to the door. _No, no,_ Bolin thought. He has to fix this. 

“Korra wait—!” He exclaimed, wrapping his fingers around her wrist just before she reached the doorknob. 

“ _What_ ?” She snapped, and when she whirled her head towards him, he saw her eyes were watering. _Oh, Korra._

“I— can we just talk about it first? Yeah?” 

“What’s there to talk about?! When you obviously don’t want me here!” 

“Korra, listen— just listen to me.” He pleaded, ignoring his brain’s call to be careful when touching her. That was always a slippery slope. Especially now when they’re in a room together, about to discuss a five-year-old pact Korra never forgot about. “Come here.” He said, loosening his grip on her wrist and holding her hand. He tugged her closer to his bed and settled on the floor in front of her when she finally sat down on his covers. 

Bolin took a deep breath. “First of all, I missed you, too, in case that part wasn’t clear. What with all the… you know, _this_ going on. Heh. And second of all, well, I didn’t really…” 

Oh man. This was so hard. Korra stared at him, waiting for his answer. 

Bolin cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head and shifting his gaze away. “I didn’t really want our first time to be just here. In my dorm room. You deserve something special, you know! It’s just all a surprise, is all.” 

A beat. “So you _do_ want to have sex with me?” 

Oh. 

Well. He walked into that one.

Bolin swallowed and his answer came in a squeak. “Y—yes.”

Korra bit her lip and it took everything in Bolin’s body not to physically react to that. He remembered the accidental smack from earlier, how soft her lips were. 

“I don’t really care where we are.” She finally said, settling on the floor, too, in the space between him and the bed. “As long as I’m with you.” 

_Fuck._ “T—thank you, Korra. I appreciate that.” 

“So… do you want to do it?” She pressed, moving an inch closer on her hands and knees. This time it was his turn to bite his lip. 

He turned the offer around in his head, willing his heart and… nether regions to calm down. If he did this, there was no going back. Something would change and it will never be the same between them. What he couldn’t figure out was whether or not that was a bad thing. 

He finally looked at her, _really_ looked at her. “I’m not going to wiggle out of this one, aren’t I?” 

“Unfortunately, no,” she said with a cheeky grin. 

Sighing, he replied. “Alright, then, oh Miss Avatar, I am your willing participant. But please, do come back to bed. It’s much more comfy there.” 

Korra smiled a bright smile, happily settling on his bed. He followed after her, all too aware of her proximity now. She didn’t seem to be as nervous as he was, which made sense to him because even though he knew she didn’t expect him to, he had already put himself under the pressure of making this feel good for her. 

“Alright so what now?” She enquired, bright blue eyes glinting with mischief and… something else. Bolin tried to think. One of them had to be level-headed around here, which was rapidly becoming hard to do when his body was already heating up at the prospect of the pact. 

He stretched his legs out and patted his lap. “Sit on me.” He said, and the resulting flush on Korra’s face made him swallow. _Doing great so far, Bolin, doing great._

She followed his command, sitting just a hair’s breadth away from where he was already at half-mast. Bolin tentatively put his hands on either side of her thighs, silent watchful stare asking for her permission. She placed two hands on his shoulder before nodding, prompting Bolin to slide her closer and fit her against his chest so she was sitting directly on top of his groin. His next exhales became hotter, as he pressed his forehead against her chin. She too was affected by his closeness, her thighs clenching ever so slightly, almost imperceptible. 

“Korra, if we do this, I want you to tell me exactly when I’m making you feel uncomfortable, okay? If you tell me to stop, I will, immediately.” He assured, absently drawing circles on her thighs. She nodded, adjusting herself on his lap. He hissed when she did and she looked at him in a panic. 

“Oh, no. Are you okay?”

With his voice strained, he replied, “I’m fine, I’m fine. It’s just I’m very hard right now.” 

They both fell silent enough that they could _hear_ each other breathe. Slowly, tentatively, Bolin saw Korra move her hips again, grinding down his erection. His grip on her thigh tightened as he groaned. “ _Korra._ ”

“Yes?” But she kept going, slowly and then with more confidence, causing Bolin’s breath to escape him in hot bursts against her neck. 

“Korra— s—slow down,” he pleaded in jagged breaths. He wanted this so bad but it was moving too fast. He placed his hand on her hips so he could manually stop her and Korra gave a whimper when he did. The sound made his cock twitch. He took a deep breath to steady himself before looking up at her face. She was flushed, no doubt the same way he was. He wanted this to last a bit longer, a bit more. If this was going to be just the fulfillment of a pact and nothing else then he was going to draw it out and worship her and then burn this memory in his mind if this was the first and last time he was going to do this.

“Okay, just an update,” he said, breathing labored. “So, I’m hard as a rock under there and you’re… much more, uh, _willing_ than I thought you were going to be. You know, for a virgin.” 

Korra crossed her arms, shooting him a challenging glare. “For a virgin.” 

“For a virg— yes. That’s not a bad thing, though! It’s just— I want to make this feel good for you. You deserve it.” If his voice quieted at that last sentence, he didn’t notice. He smoothed his hands up to the small of her back, pressing a thumb against the part of her waist he knew was ticklish. A bubble of laughter escaped her lips and before he knew it, she was kissing him. 

Korra. 

Korra was kissing him. 

It was messy. She was inexperienced after all. But so was he. So it was a strange mix of wet, slippery, and teethy but neither of them cared. They just kept kissing until it felt right, and after Bolin found tilting his head a little was easier for both of them, he continued to kiss her fervently. Her arms snaked back around his neck as her chest pressed close to his. He groaned at the contact, pushing his tongue past the seam of her lips to taste her. She’d had something to drink before coming here, something fruity. Bolin smiled against her lips, savoring the taste and feel of her. Soon, she was grinding down his cock again, breaking apart for air and throwing her head back when Bolin latched onto her neck to mark her with fiery hot kisses. 

“Bolin,” she sighed to the room and he pulled her closer at the sound. 

Maybe he’d died. That’s right; he’d died and even in heaven was tormented by the delicious feeling of having Korra so close, tasting her, feeling her, _loving her._ That last part he didn’t think he’d say but it was there. He _did_ love her. Even before all this began. He _still_ loves her. 

She shuddered when he started suckling on the skin of her neck, urged by a _need_ to mark her in some way. To put something on her body that reminded them both what had transpired here. His wandering hands reached underneath her tight blue tank, the one she loved to wear so much ever since she grew those muscles he loved so much. He pressed his mouth on top of her tank where he knew underneath sat her breasts and she trembled some more, moaning in heated pants. Bolin smoothed his hands up her back, making sure to touch her feverish skin as he peeled the tank off of her and let go of her clothed breasts. He chucked it somewhere in the room, forgotten momentarily, to pay attention to her sarashi wraps next, the only barrier between him and his prize. 

Korra was looked almost shy as he drank the sight of her, topless, and he knew this was because she had not been naked with anyone before. Bolin’s heart swelled at the thought of being the first to see her like this, his forever best friend and the now, as ever, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

He kissed her cheek when the last of the wraps finally fell to the floor. “Good?” He asked, pressing the word against her chest where he planted a small kiss. 

Korra swallowed and then muttered, “Yeah.” 

“Tell me how you feel.” He asked almost automatically, and he was struck with how smooth and even his voice was. He’d thought he would be too anxious for this but when it came down to it, he was more sure about this than he ever was in any other thing in his life. 

Korra’s fingers found the curls on the back of his head before she pressed her forehead against his for another passionate kiss. Breaking away momentarily, she whispered, “I’m feeling good.” 

“Good,” he replied, grinning and slowly tracing her nipples, budded now and very eager. Her moan was long and drawn out when he finally took one of her nipples in his mouth, languidly caressing the other one with his hand. 

“Oh, Bolin,” she hummed, bucking her hips against his straining cock. He gripped her hips at the contact, grinding her down himself. It was too much, much too much, but his brain still screamed for more. He nipped at her breast and sucked like it was his last meal. And when he licked from one breast to another with his tongue flat against her skin, Korra’s fingers tightened in his hair, hard enough to hurt — he didn’t care. On her chest he left marks, too, and she was only too happy to have them. 

Bleary-eyed, he lifted his head up to meet her eyes again, one hand still showering attention to one of her breasts. “You look so beautiful.” He breathed out, kissing the corner of her lips. “And you feel so good.” 

Korra looked at him in a daze, too, breath hot and fast against his face. “You’re not so bad yourself.” 

And despite their current steamy interaction, they couldn’t help but laugh. There was something so easy about this whole thing, something that went beyond sex and Bolin knew it was their friendship, but he also knew it was about love. His love. He could not say the same for Korra. 

“Feeling good?” He finally said, burying his face in between her breasts and exhaling. If she moved unceremoniously now, he might just paint his sweatpants white on the spot. That small moment of laughter seemed much more effective in tipping him over the edge than the half hour they already spent on kissing and fondling. 

_You’ve got it bad, Bolin. So bad._

Korra nodded, reaching a hand down into her pants before Bolin could think. 

_Fuck, this was real. It’s getting very real now._

Wordlessly, he watched intently as she slid a hand into her waistband. He drew circles on her clothed thighs, his chest feeling tight and his cock feeling ready to burst. _Fuck, no. No. Not now._

Before he could do anything about it, he spilled into his sweatpants the exact moment Korra moaned so deliciously as her fingers slipped inside her pussy. _No, he’d ruined it._ Out of shame, he bit his lip and thrust small upward strokes despite himself. He couldn’t control it. It was too much. Korra stopped when she noticed, slipping her finger out of her entrance and placing her hand back up on his shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry, I— Korra, I ruined this.”

“Shh, it’s okay, Bolin. We have all night.” 

“A—all night?” 

“Well, if—if you want to, of course—“ 

Bolin was sure he’d stopped breathing at some point. And if he thought he’d been dead before, he was sure now that he really _had_ died. There was no way any of this is real, no way Korra wanted to spend all night with him having… 

He gulped. “But I already came.” 

“You will again.” She said with a smile, climbing off of him to position herself on the other side of the bed, her legs falling open before him. 

_You will again,_ a statement hotter than it had any right to be. A statement that seemed to linger far longer even as she started to take off her pants beside him, still frozen in place at what she said. 

Wait. Pants? 

“Korra, are you sure?” His cock twitched again even in its flaccid state, highly interested in the way she was currently wiggling her hips out of her pants. When it was finally off, he just sat there, watching her legs fall open to reveal all of her. The air felt too thick, like the only way to breath was to swallow. Korra watched his Adam's apple bob consistently before taking her fingers slowly down and tracing between her folds. There was gathering wetness there and Bolin could see it, he couldn’t _stop_ seeing it. He thought maybe he never will. The room was quiet enough that he can _hear_ the way the slick coated her folds. After what felt like forever, she finally plunged a finger back inside and released a groan that was identical to his own. His cock was back and ready for more. And yet he sat there, patiently, cock painfully straining, transfixed by the way she was moving her fingers. In, out. In, out. 

But then she stopped. And then she covered her face before releasing a disjointed sigh. 

With furrowed brows, he placed a reassuring hand on the side of her thigh, growing increasingly worried when her disappointed whimpers increased. 

“Hey, hey, Korra, are you okay?” In a flash, he was on the floor, kneeling beside her on the bed and kissing her sweaty forehead just because he could. “Talk to me.” 

“This always happens.” 

“What always happens?” 

“I start off and I think I’m wet enough when I’m actually not.” This time she turned around, pressing her chest against the bed and burying her face into his pillow. It took every ounce of willpower in Bolin not to touch her in that moment. A beautiful, _naked_ woman was in his bed. And not just any beautiful, naked woman, no, _Korra._

“What can I do to help? I’m very helpful, you know. Do you want some tea? Or like, maybe a hug?” 

Frustrated, she groaned some more. 

“Okay, okay. I’m just going to, uh, get in bed with you here but I’m going to give you a little bit of space for now, alright? I’m here for you, Korra, really,” and he meant it with all his heart. More than she will ever know. “And besides,” he began, gently encasing them in his blanket and kissing her hair. “I pretty much finished waaay too early for this whole thing so I don’t want to judge you for your uh, drought.” He grimaced when she groaned at the word choice. “I meant your situation! Your situation! Oh, that’s not any better is it?” 

A pause and Korra was chuckling into his pillow. After what seemed like forever, she turned around, pulling the blanket up to her chest to cover herself. With one hand, she pulled her ponytail out and stared at the ceiling. 

“So.” Bolin said, half chuckling. 

“So.” Korra responded in a small voice.

They stayed that way for a little while longer, under the cover together but never touching. Bolin hummed a tune as the seconds dragged on before Korra spoke again. 

“Do you think I’m naïve, Bo?” She asked. 

“What? No, of course not.” He responded all too quickly, worried as to where this is coming from. “Why would you say that?” 

She turned to him and he propped himself up with his hand against his cheek. If he noticed how Korra eyes shifted to the way his biceps moved, he didn’t mention it. She took a deep breath. “Because I came here thinking I can do this. Only for me to… lose interest just when it was getting good.” 

He’d read about this before somewhere, and he was pretty sure it didn’t expressly mean losing interest. “I don’t think that’s it.” He said, tentatively reaching a hand to stroke her hair. She looked at him, blue eyes meeting green, before shifting just a little bit closer so he could do what he wanted. Even her hair was soft. 

“Then what is it?” She asked. 

“I think you just need more… stimulation.” 

She groaned again. “What _more_ stimulation do I need? I’d already touched myself before coming here and it _still_ wasn’t enough.” 

His hand stilled. “You touched yourself? Before coming here?” 

“Uhm, yeah.” She replied, making herself smaller. 

“What did you think about?” 

“What?”

He propped himself up on both arms now, angling himself just right so she could see both his arms flex. Her curious little eye flutter made him feel… sexy. 

“What did you think about, Korra? Before you came here and decided to rock my world.” 

“Pfft, _rock_ _your world._ That’s two rock puns now, Bo,” she snickered. Bolin pouted. 

“Hey that was a legitimate thing you did, grinding down on me like that.” 

“Okay,” she conceded. He wanted to kiss her again. So he did. And she kissed him back with ease, like it was the most natural thing in the world. “Well, I thought about this moment, really. I’ve actually been thinking about it since I— what are you doing?” She asked, watching Bolin leave her side to kneel in front of his bed. 

“I have an idea. Just keep talking. You were saying?” 

“Okay, well, so uhm, I’ve just been thinking about this moment since I moved in a week ago.” Just then, Bolin lifted the blanket off her feet and slid her gently sideways so her feet were dangling over the edge. He watched her swallow, watched as she lifted herself up gingerly to look at him. 

“Wh—what are you doing?” 

“Listening to your story.” He simply replied, hiking the blanket up just above her knee before planting a kiss there. “You were saying?” 

“But th—that’s it,” she sighed when he ran his finger slowly on the inside of her thighs. 

“Oh?” He made sure to breathe out the word against her thigh, letting his breath fan out against her skin. He watched as she threw her head back. 

“Bolin, what—“ 

“Do you trust me?” His voice was much lower now and because of his earlier release, this time around he felt more in control. It helped that Korra was so pliant in his hands, so responsive even though he hasn’t even put his lips on her just yet. _Good idea,_ he thought. “Tell me, Korra. Tell me you trust me?” 

Bolin never really thought of himself as particularly… skilled in the art of oozing sex just by his words. But he felt now, maybe he was wrong, as he watched Korra nod eagerly. “I trust you,” she said, voice tight. 

“Good girl,” he replied, almost unaware of it. “I’m going to eat your pussy out, okay? Now, it’s gonna feel weird but I read somewhere this helps with the dryness.” 

Korra blushed again. “Do you have to bring it up again?” She said, irritated. Playfully, he nudged his nose against the downy curls of her sex, blowing air onto her folds. She yelped, clenching the blanket in a white-knuckled grip. 

“I’ll bring it up when I want to.” He pressed, remembering that lesson in female anatomy he taught himself. “Tell me what you like, okay? If you don’t, I will stop.” 

Bolin continued to run his nose in her downy curls but when she remained wordlessly panting, he lifted his head. She blearily stared at his face, a questioning look flashing on her face. “What—“ 

“Tell me what you like,” he insisted, pulling her legs closer and hooking it over his broad shoulders. The smell of her sex this close felt exhilarating, like he wanted to drown in it. “Won’t you, Korra?” He asked, licking a small stripe up against her folds with the tip of his tongue. She arched her back nearly off the bed, mewling and babbling. 

“Korra, answer me.” 

“Yes! Yes, I’ll— I’ll tell you. I’ll tell you, Bo. Please.” 

“Please what?” 

“P-please that, uhm, lick me again.” 

Bolin was more than happy to oblige, settling ever closer, only ever closer, so close that he can press the flat of his tongue against her folds completely, licking very slowly from her entrance up to the little bud of nerves on top. Korra cursed, the first time he’d heard her do so. It was _sinful_ . The way she just said _fuck_ followed by his own name. Motivated, he pressed his face closer, continuing to lick, tasting her at each pass. His cock twitched with renewed interest and he ignored it only until he couldn’t, palming himself. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw her watching, mouth agape and blue eyes glazed. _Fuck._ He wanted to stay here. In between her legs. Just eating her out. Forever. Eventually, she became antsy, and Bolin saw in her face she wanted to say something. 

“Something on your mind, Korra?” 

“I— p— please do the licking with something e— else…” 

“Like?” He asked, almost innocently, even as his lips and chin glistened with her wetness. As if in suggestion, he probed at her opening with a thick finger. 

“That! That’s—“ 

“Oh, _this?_ ” He asked, running his finger down her wet folds and then pushing it inside agonizingly slowly. Korra’s hips bucked into his hand but he steadied his finger, stopping and kissing her inner thigh. “Tell me, Korra. Tell me you want me to fuck you with my fingers.” 

He was gone. Gone. All coherent thought replaced by giving her whatever it was she wanted. 

“I— please f—fuck me with your fingers…” 

With a pleased rumble from within his throat, he gently pulled his fingers in and out and as he sucked his own finger and watched her breathe much more heavily at the sight, they knew that she was finally wet enough. 

Bolin slipped another finger on the next pass, testing how open she already was, and she welcomed him easily, just as he dove back in to flick her clit with his tongue. Korra wailed, hands flying up to his hair and fucking up into his face. Underneath, his cock was straining so hard but he didn’t care, palming mindlessly. Korra was coming or he was going to stay here until she did. Or maybe even after that just to lap her up.

“You like that? On your clit?” He asked, giving a flat lick that covered the entire bundle. 

“ _Fuck,_ ah, yes, Bolin. Oh, yes.” He focused his attention on the bundle, following the tantalizing tug of her fingers in his hair. He groaned each time she did, and the vibration of the sound seemed to increase the intensity of her moans. 

“Right there,” she babbled over and over again as he hit a spot inside her with his fingers. “Oh, just stay there, ah.” 

Inspired by another naughty idea, Bolin lifted his head from her opening, breathing harshly against her sex. “Listen to me.” He began, kissing her thighs to get her attention. “I’m going to eat you out until you scream, until you come. And then when I drink you up, I’ll fuck you with my cock. Is that okay?” 

“B—but, I’ve already come by then,” she looked concerned, but he’d read about this before. _Multiple orgasms._

“You will again.” 

She recognized the quip as her own and couldn’t help but crack a smile. But she still looked worried. “A—are you su—sure? What if I don’t c—come?” 

“You will. I’ll make sure of it.” Without another word, he moved his fingers in and out of her at a much faster rate than before, all while swirling his tongue around her clit. Korra panted so harshly at his attentions, as though she was drowning in desire. Bolin already was. He wanted to drown in her cunt forever. It was not long after that that her thighs clamped on either side of his head. He could die here for all he cared. It’ll be a lovely death. Though cramped, he moaned into her pussy, curling his fingers to hit that spot inside her that made her gasp and moan loudly. If he was concerned about his neighbours before, he wasn’t now. Let them hear. 

It didn’t take long for Korra to reach climax, her whole body trembling violently at the force of it. Between her clenched thighs, Bolin caught every last drop on his tongue, giving her folds a final kiss before finally standing back up. 

She was a vision. Not even in his wildest wet dreams did he imagine how beautiful and utterly _ruined_ Korra looked like on his own bed right now. Her hair haloed around her face and her mouth open, her lips swollen from how much she was biting them. The quick rise and fall of her chest made her breasts look all the more lovely, and her lax and shaking legs made his head spin. 

_I made Korra come. I, Bolin, made her come._

“C—come here, p—please, Bolin.” She reached her hand out weakly, and in an instant, Bolin was on her. 

“So,” he kissed her cheek, positioning himself on top of her and pressing his erection between her legs. “How’d that feel?” 

“So good. I thought you were a virgin.” 

“I am. Well, sort of.” 

Korra raised a brow. 

“Well, I _am_ a virgin. I’ve never gone all the way. But I’ve eaten pussy before.” _But never like this, never this delicious, never this good_ , he wanted to say. _Never you_ . “This… this felt different.” He admitted, which was not a lie. He hid in the crook of her neck. “ _Your_ pussy? Heaven.” 

Korra chuckled. “Liar.” 

“It’s true!” He chuckled with her, kissing up to her ear. Not knowing she was sensitive there, he felt her hips buck up again. He chuckled darkly. “Excited, aren’t we?” 

She tried to protest but he was already sucking and kissing at her neck. 

“ _Bolin_ ,” she moaned, long and deep. 

“This is the part,” kiss, “where I fuck you again,” kiss, “with my cock this time,” kiss, “tell me to stop and I will,” kiss, “I’ll do anything for you.”

It hurt his heart how much he meant that last part. He pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes searching. He did nothing else, waiting for her response. He didn’t even move, his arms having no problem holding him up. Korra stared at him for what felt like forever until he felt her wrapping her legs around his lower back. Bolin took a shuddering breath, closing his eyes to quell the irresistible urge to just _thrust_. 

“Tell me,” he pleaded again. “Tell me you want me to fuck you.” 

Korra looked at him, panting softly against his lips. She kissed him. “Fuck me, Bolin.” 

It was like a switch had been turned on in his brain, like her words wiped away every rational thought in his head so that all he could think about was going back into her wet heat. With hurried hands, he shucked his sweats off and pounced right back on top of her, loving how slick and open she was now to his stiff cock. Still, he pushed slowly, watching her face intently at each delicious inch that sank in. Satisfied, he made the final push to bottom out, the tight, wet heat around him nearly making him lose his mind. How would he ever exist after this? After experiencing Korra like this? 

Bolin planted a wet kiss against her temple. “Is this okay?” He asked, pulling back slightly to slide back in gently. Korra’s legs around his lower back tightened and he grit his teeth so hard at the sensation. 

“Yes. _Yes,_ ” she panted, bringing Bolin’s face closer and kissing him greedily. Slowly and then a little faster, Bolin pulled out and slid in until she was open enough to take all of him in each stroke. Each push inside made him see stars and it took everything in him not to blow his load right then and there. It was just _too good._

“Korra,” he moaned against her lips, watching with half-lidded eyes as her breasts bounced with each thrust. “ _Fuck,_ Korra. You drive me insane.” 

“Bolin,” she babbled his name over and over again. “Faster.” 

“What was that?” He said through broken gasps. 

“Faster!” 

“What?” 

“Faster! Please Bolin!” She clamped down on her bottom lip, staring intently into his eyes as he neared the delicious edge of his orgasm. He could feel she was close too, but he was determined for this to be about her. Only her. 

“Come for me, Korra, please?” He muttered against her lips, capturing her in a bruising kiss. As the sinful sounds left her lips in staccato, Bolin continued on with his relentless pace, feeling her whole body shake as she neared her own orgasm. 

“Yes, yes, yes, _Bolin_!” She all but shouted when she came, throwing her head back and arching her whole body underneath him. Shortly after he let go, too, seeing spots and hearing his own ragged rasps echo in his head. He bucked gently as he emptied in her, shivering when he was all spent. He collapsed on top of her, admiring the modest peak of one of her breasts, blissed out and too pleased to think about anything other than Korra. He kissed the side of her breast lazily, running a finger on her raised nipple. Korra flinched, feeling oversensitive. 

When she didn’t say anything for a long time, Bolin grew worried. But when he lifted his head to look at her, her eyes twinkled with mischief. 

“Is there any chance we can do that again?” 

Bolin’s breath caught in his throat again. How could he ever deny her? He couldn’t even wiggle out of this silly pact. Grinning, he kissed her and his heart sang at how eagerly she kissed him back. 

When they broke apart, he said, “Could you at least bring me flowers next time? A man wants romance too, you know.” 

Korra laughed. “Sure thing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This may or may not have been loosely-based on the one time I accidentally did stumble across a porno DVD, back when that was a thing. We may never know. Haha. Unfortunately, I did not have a hot earthbending childhood best friend. Bummer.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
